Forever Is to Die For
'Forever Is To Die For' is a future film in the James Bond series starring Tom Hardy, as his first appearance, as James Bond. The story sees Bond infiltrating a multi-millionaire company while trying to stop a worldwide conspiracy about a chemical weapon known as SilverFox being cover up by the company's CEO before it heads to a global takedown. Premise After a daring alpine escape trying to capture a rouge agent, Bond uncovers the microchip from the agent. Back in MI6, M and Q discovers the microchip containing revealing info about a rare chemical weapon known as SilverFox. M sends Bond to Sydney, Australia where he winds up discovering a conspiracy about the chemical from a a multi-millionaire company spread by the CEO, Kingsley Webster. Bond decides to infiltrate the company from within to uncover the scandalous conspiracy and by doing this he gets caught in a tangled web of lies and secrets involving SilverFox, a scientist/undercover CIA agent, and a plot by Webster to financially takeover the globe's banks by using SilverFox; agent 007 is in a game of lies and secrets and he must stop Webester and his company before a global takeover becomes a reality. Cast *'James Bond' (Tom Hardy): A much different bond; he has the coolness of Connery's bond, the slyness of Moore's Bond, and the strictness of Craig's Bond. He is the protagonist of the film. *'Kingsley Webster' (Philip Seymour Hoffman): He is the primary antagonist of the film; he is the CEO of QualCon and has a role of the SilverFox conspiracy; his goal is to use SilverFox as a vanguard to globally takeover the world's banks. *'Dr. Eli Riverton' (Michelle Monaghan): A QualCon scientist, but later reveals to be a undercover CIA agent that helps Bond with his mission. She is the main Bond girl. *'Holand Chauncer' (Tyrees Allen): Holand is Webster's second-in-command and has a incredbile grudge over Bond. *'Marie Anquette' (Maria Bello): Marie is a French liason for QualCon; she helps Bond with one of his tasks in Paris and Sienna. *'M' (Ralph Fiennes): He is Bond's task commander. *'Q' (Ben Whinsam): He is the quatermaster that gives 007 his gadgets. *'Mrs. Moneypenny' (Naomi Harris): M's secretary and a former flame of Bond's. *'Agent Jeckles': He is the double agent Bond seeks after in the pre-title sequence; he controls a microchip that Bond desperately searches for in the Swiss Alps. Gadgets Gadgets will range to a laser watch, Chameleon-like watch that changes appearances, a grappel buckle belt, a sonic ring, and his famous Walter PPK gun. His car will be the 2009 Aston Martin Vanquish V-12. Venues Bond will travel from the Swiss Alps to London to Syndey, Australia to Paris, France to Sienna, France to Tuscany, Italy and then to Morocco, Africa. Pre-Title Sequence The sequence will show 007 stopping a double agent in the swiss alps and retrieveing a microchip; there will be a battle in the castle to a plane chase to a underwater rescue. Music Muse will sing the theme song Forever Is To Die For. Category:Movies